


WE Are The Very Best

by orphan_account



Category: Butterfly Soup (Visual Novel), Pokemon AU - Fandom
Genre: Action, Action/Adventure, Adventure, Best Friends, Boyfriends, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Canon Lesbian Relationship, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, Family, Fluff and Humor, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Girlfriends - Freeform, Girls Kissing, Girls in Love, Humor, Love Confessions, M/M, Pokemon Battle, Pokemon Journey, Romance, Sci-Fi, True Love, boys love boys, girls love girls
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-13
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-08-23 01:42:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16609472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The main four along with Jun,Hayden,Liz, and Chryssa play a new Pokemon game that came out together. But while they are playing it they all fall asleep. And when they wake up, nothing is quite as it seems anymore...





	1. Trickery

**Author's Note:**

> This is my second story and I hope you enjoy it. WARNING:Cursing throughout

          Min and Akarsha walked out of a GameStop and high-five each other."Yo homie we finally got it," Akarsha grinned at Min, who nodded excitedly in response."Let's invite Diya,Hayden,and Jun," Min suggested, but Akarsha frowned."What about Frenchmen," Akarsha asked before Min gagged."I'm just gonna invite her anyway," Akarsha said stuffing her hands into her pockets."What do you like her," Min smirked."Maybe..." Akarsha grinned. They laughed as they walked to Akarsha's house.

 

          "So where the hell are you're parents," Chryssa, who had also been invited by Akarsha, asked glancing around Akarsha's home."They went on a date and won't be home until tomorrow," Akarsha replied."Not the wisest decision ever," Chryssa muttered to Liz, who she invited without anybody's permission,but no one seemed to mind."Oh don't be rude," Liz said gently nudging her best friend."Eh, she's right," Akarsha chuckled."I like to blast anime music and bug the neighbors," Akarsha said slipping on some 'Deal with it' shades." _WHERE THE HELL DID SHE GET THOSE,"_   Hayden yelled."You said you bought a game," Jun said jabbing Hayden in his ribs with his elbow."Yeah let's show em," Min said unwrapping her arm from around Diya and walked over to Akarsha, taking the game out of her hands and held it up for everyone to see."It's a damn pokemon game i'm out," Hayden said raising his hands above his head before beginning to leave."Hayden please don't leave it could be fun," Jun begged, placing his hand on Hayden's shoulder blade. Hayden looked back into Jun's soft eyes and sighed before sitting down on the floor since their was no more room on Akarsha's couch. Instead of sitting back on the couch, Jun sat on the floor next to Hayden, causing Hayden to smile at him. Jun smiled back,blushing, while everyone silently laughed at the two boys who were absolutely oblivious to the romance blossoming between them.

 

          "Anyway..." Akarsha chuckled." This game is actually really cool since we can play it on switch," Akarsha grinned."So let's get it started," Min cried out in excitement. Everyone was immediately impressed with the cool new graphics. But as the others continued to watch Akarsha play they all suddenly felt exhausted."What's happening," Akarsha asked drowsily. Nobody could answer since they all began to pass out one by one until they were all unconscious.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Strange Forms

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omg it's only 11:56 pm but i am so tired but i haven't updated in long time so I'm adding another chapter.

          Diya opened her eyes warily and she realized she was on the ground. She stood up and realized she was walking on both hers arms and legs. She looked down and gasped when she noticed she had orange fur and sharp looking claws."What the hell is going on," Diya muttered. She looked around and gasped. She was surrounded by...pokemon?!?! She felt scared when they all began to stir. A Poochyena looked at her and for some reason, Diya knew who she was."MIN," Diya smiled."Diya," Min cried and jumped on Diya."What the...why are you a fucking Growlithe," Min asked in confusion. She then looked at the other pokemon who all began to wake up."Why the hell are our friends pokemon," Min yelled."Are we supposed to answer your fucking questions or are you going to yourself," a Riolu ,who everyone knew was Hayden, asked crossly. An Ekans, who everyone(especially Diya) knew was Noelle, nodded in agreement. Min stared at Hayden and growled in anger at his sarcasm as she took a step closer. Hayden took a step back. Min used Bite. It wasn't very effective... Hayden used Growl. It had no effect! Everyone watched silently as Min and Hayden chased each other around using pokemon moves for about an hour.

 

          "How is this even possible," Jun whispered, though everyone still heard him."Thanks for voicing our thoughts Ralts," Akarsha yelled angrily, a sign that this situation was  _really_ getting to her. Despite this, she received a glare from Min and Hayden, who placed his hand on Jun's shoulder comfortingly."Sorry man i'm just freaking the heck out right now," Akarsha said softly to Jun. Noelle sighed, sounding equally sad."Aren't we all right now," She said smiling sadly at Akarsha, who returned it.

 

          Eventually the sun went down, so the gang set up camp and made a fire for the night. Min was resting her head on Diya's, Liz and Chryssa were huddled close together, discussing what they should do in the morning. Akarsha was sitting next to Noelle, who was trying to comfort her(though it sounded like lecturing for some reason) even though she wasn't listening to her. She was still staring remorsefully at Jun.(Surprisingly) He was sitting on Hayden's lap crying, an act that surprised Hayden, but he clearly didn't seem to mind since his arms were wrapped tightly around Jun, his chin resting on Jun's head. Everyone noticed and smiled a little at how oblivious the two still were about their mutual feelings of attraction for each other, but were still too sad to tease them about it."Well I guess we should all get some sleep," Chryssa said before she curled up around Liz, who was now way smaller than her since Liz was an Eevee. Liz smiled(and blushed) and whispered 'good night' to Chryssa, who whispered the same thing to her. Min tried to curl around Diya, but couldn't since Diya was still bigger than her. Diya smiled and Min blushed and chose to just sleep next to her instead. Noelle laid down so her snake body was in a  _C_ shape before Akarsha lay down next to her, her gloved hands behind her head. Hayden lay down on his belly with his head resting on his furry, blue paws. Jun timidly whispered something to him. Hayden smiled softly before patting the spot next to him. As soon as Jun lie down next to him, Hayden wrapped one of his arms around Jun and pulled him closer, causing Jun to blush. Everyone murmured 'good nights' to each other before falling asleep.

 

          Jun slowly opened his eyes and for a second he thought everything had been a dream. He and his friends weren't pokemon, they weren't lost and...Hayden wasn't holding him. That's what he thought until he was fully awake and realized that he and his friends  _WERE_ pokemon, they  _WERE_ lost and Hayden  _WAS_ in fact holding him. Well that's one good thing. Jun gasped quietly when he realized Akarsha was gone! He gently pushed away from Hayden and stood up, looking around for Akarsha.'I can't just run off in some random direction all alone and hope to find her...or run off in a random direction at all for that matter,' Jun thought.'But I can't wake the others. They're all gonna freak the hell out! Akarsha is Diya and Min's best friend, she and Hayden were  _just_ starting become friends, Liz and Chryssa clearly feel they are responsible for everyone here, and Noelle clearly has thing for Akarsha,' Jun sighed in frustration. But suddenly, he sensed something! A sad emotion coming little ways from their camp.'Is this because I'm a Ralts now?' Jun wondered as he walked towards what he assumed was a pokemon. It was. Thankfully, it was Akarsha. Jun walked over to her and placed a hand on her shoulder. As soon as he did he was launched into a tree and was pinned there by Akarsha's psychic pokemon powers. Akarsha turned and gasped when she realized it was him. Jun sighed with relief as he was gently placed on the ground as Akarsha looked at him sadly before she used teleport and was gone.

 

          Jun had told himself not to run in a random direction. But since Akarsha had thrown him into a tree, pinned him to that tree, and left using the psychic powers Jun didn't know she could control so easily, he could no longer focus to try to sense her again. So know he was running through the forest, screaming Akarsha's name. He was also frustrated with the fact that since his legs were so short, he couldn't get around that quick. He stopped when heard a noise and gasped when he saw a human. Two actually. A little girl and an older boy, who was probably her brother due to their striking resemblance."Look at that one," the girl cried grabbing her brother's arm."Catch that one," she cried."Looks weak," the boy smirked before throwing a pokeball at his feet. Much to Jun's dismay, a Ivysaur stood at the boys feet. Jun began to back away before stopping and letting out a loud, scared cry. The kids and their pokemon covered their ears."It knows Disarming Voice," the little girl gasped. Jun took the opportunity to run. The boy yelled something to the Ivysaur. Ivysaur used Vine Whip. Jun fell to the floor and did his best not cry after he felt the Vine Whip strike his back. It then wrapped around his waist and start to drag him back to the kids and Ivysaur. But he heard the kids and Ivysaur scream. The vine let go of his waist. He looked back the saw the boy and his sister run after they put the Ivysaur back into it's pokeball. Jun stood weakly and tried to ignore the pain in his back as he ran away, not bothering to think about who attacked the Ivysaur and it's trainer. When he knew he was far enough, he lay down under a tree and passed out from the unbearable pain in his back.

 

           **2 hours earlier...**

 

Akarsha had gotten up early and realized it was still dark.'Must be about 5 or some shit,' Akarsha thought rubbing her face. She stared sadly at all of her friends."I'll be back guys," She whispered before leaving the clearing they had set up their camp in and walked into the forest. She found a tiny clearing as she walked through the forest, so she decided to practice her pokemon moves. She meditated and did her best to focus and be able to lift a big rock and throw it into a tree. She eventually decided to take a rest and think about what happened so far."I still can't believe I yelled at him," Akarsha whispered."I have depression and I'm hella stressed but I've never showed it," She sighed. She sat in silence for about 30 minutes before she felt an inhuman hand on her shoulder.'Oh hell no,' Akarsha thought before automatically using her telekinesis to lift and throw the pokemon into a tree and hold it there. She turned to attack but realized it was Jun who she pinned to the tree. She gently placed him on the ground.'Of all the ~~people~~  pokemon I could've done that to,' Akarsha thought sadly before using teleport to escape so she didn't have to look at Jun's shocked expression anymore.

 

          "Man, Hayden's gonna kill me," Akarsha chuckled to herself. She had been wandering around the forest for an hour now thinking about how much she missed anime. And memes. And Sakura and Yuki. And Noelle. Hmmm. Mostly Noelle."Man she could never like me," Akarsha muttered."I'm always so annoying and rude, mostly to her," She sighed kicking a stone as she walked down a path that almost lead straight to her and the other's camp. But to get to their camp someone would have to go left off the trail and go through the forest. But no one would be smart enough to find them."I hope Jun made it back to the camp," Akarsha murmured knowing she would have to face him again eventually. Suddenly, she was snapped out of her thoughts by Jun's loud scream. She quickly followed the sound and gasped at what she saw. Jun was in another random clearing trying to escape two kids and a tamed pokemon, an Ivysaur. She noticed a bruise on Jun's back as he was picked up and dragged toward the the kids. She quickly used her telekinesis to throw a bunch of sharp stones at the kids and Ivysaur. They got scared and the Ivysaur dropped Jun, who glanced behind him before escaping. At the same time the kids ran away with their Ivysaur.'Shit, he's hurt,' Akarsha thought sadly.'I need to find him,' she thought feeling determined.

 

          After the others woke up they immediately noticed Jun and Akarsha were gone. So they had split up before agreeing to come back to their camp if they didn't find them so they could come up with a different plan to find them. Hayden was with Min and Diya while Noelle was with Chryssa and Liz. Hayden frantically walked through the forest with Diyamin(Yes I meant to type Diyamin), calling Akarsha and Jun's names. But then Hayden stopped walking and after Min and Diya walked past him they noticed."Why the hell are you stopping," Min asked, sounding more concerned than annoyed. Hayden suddenly sprinted through the forest, Min calling his name while Diya looked on with concern. They eventually lost sight of him. Hayden didn't know what happened but he suddenly sensed life quite far away and he was hoping it was Jun or Akarsha. He gasped when he realized it was Jun. He was unconscious and had a huge bruise on his back. Hayden hugged Jun tightly, silently begging him to wake up. When he still didn't wake up, Hayden leaned down and softly kissed Jun on his mouth. Jun suddenly sat up and stared at Hayden in surprise."Oh my god what the fuck just happened," Hayden cried, surprised at the coincidence that a kiss had woken his crush. Jun wrapped his arms around Hayden and began to cry softly. Hayden kissed Jun's forehead and carefully hugged Jun as well, lightly rubbing his back. They sat there for a little while before Jun finally collected himself."Jun, first off, how did this happen to you and second, where is Akarsha," Hayden asked quietly. His eyes widened in surprise as his crush broke down in tears again.

 

 


	3. STUPID MIME HOE!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah sorry the title for this chapter is a little rude. Akarsha x Min fluff. And the evolution of one of the characters because I'm impatient.

          Min sighed as she looked at all of her friends who were sitting around the camp fire with her. She looked over at Chryssa and Liz first. Chryssa had curled up around Liz's smaller body. They seemed surprisingly calm despite Akarsha still not being with them. Well Liz actually seemed pretty sad. So did Noelle, but she seemed to feel a little bit better when Chryssa insisted Noelle sit closer to her and Liz. Not that Min cared. Like, at all. Yep, totally. Min shook her head before she looked over at Jun and Hayden next. Jun was sitting on what was safe to assume his boyfriend's lap, still looking mortified from being attacked. Min growled at the thought of it, startling her girlfriend. Min looked sheepish for a second, but then she saw Diya's expression. 

 

"What's wrong."

 

"..."

 

"Babe, come on."

 

"...sorry..."

 

"Are you worried about Jun?"

 

"Poor thing looks horrible."

 

"Don't worry!"

 

"...?"

 

"If anyone tries to hurt you or Jun, I'll kill them!"

 

"!!!!!!!!!!!!"

 

          Diya laughed silently at her girlfriend's over-protective behavior. Min sighed with relief at having made Diya laugh. Her mind then drifted to her best friend. Min still couldn't believe that Akarsha was still lost in the forest all by herself. Min knew she had to do  _ **something**_ to find her. But Chryssa had told everyone that they were no longer allowed to separate since it just lead to disaster. Everyone immediately agreed with the idea. Everyone except for Min. When the hell did she listen to that baseball coach anyway?! So early in the morning when everyone was sill asleep Min, who still didn't learn a thing from her  _ **brother**_  of all people getting attacked, left to find her friend. Min crept through the forest, ready to attack anything or anyone she didn't know. She then realized that the type of pokemon she was a wolf! She put her nose in the air to see if she could pick up the smell of a pokemon that didn't make her feel the need to use her fangs to protect the  ~~people~~ pokemon she cared about. Instead of smelling something though, she heard something. Min's fluffy tail and pointed ears stood up excitement as she sprinted to the sound of rather dramatic crying. She was relieved and puzzled to find a crying Mr.Mime. Min did not think it would take her only an hour and fifty-three minutes to find Akarsha.

 

"Where the hell have you been dumbass?!!?!"

 

"!!!!"

 

"Answer me, bitch!"

 

"Geez, I just needed to rethink my existence!"

 

"!!!!"

 

"No need to get so worked up!"

 

          A flock of fletching flew out of a tree when they heard the sound of chomping and Akarsha's screams. Back at the campsite, everyone's now sensitive ears somehow picked up the screams in their sleep and they all woke up screaming. Diya, when she realized her girlfriend was nowhere to be found, leaped into a bush for protection. Liz pushed the top half of her furry body into a nearby hole that had probably been dug by bunnelby. This was proved to be a mistake since she couldn't get out. Noelle tried to slither up a tree, but failed miserably and fell to the ground. Jun clung to his boyfriend screaming. Hayden quickly wrapped one arm around Jun before somehow releasing a random Aura Sphere into the forest with his other paw. This caused everyone to freak out even more as it exploded in a tree. They all screamed as they at stared at Hayden(well except for Liz, who could barley hear or understand what was going on anymore she was kinda just screaming cause everyone else was). Hayden screamed as he looked at the thin stream of blue energy still slowly rising from his paw. Chryssa eventually calmed down.

 

"OK, everybody shut the  ** _HELL_** up!"

 

          Diya, Jun, Noelle, Hayden and Liz slowly bounced back and stared at Chryssa in shock. Well Liz stopped panicking and pointed her tail in the direction of Chryssa at least.

 

"!!!!!!"

 

"Was that swear really necessary?"

 

"I agree with Jun, Mom, calm dow-... _ **UGH**_!"

 

"I just shot a  ** _FUCKING_** tree!" 

 

" _Can someone **please** get me out of this hole?!?!_

 

          Chryssa quickly pulled Liz out of the hole. She muttered a quick apology as Liz shook her herself off. Much to everyone's surprise, Liz shrugged and reached up to kiss Chryssa's nose. Everyone half expected Akarsha to say something like **"This ladies and gentlemen...is what pokemon love looks like"** or  **"Now begins the love story between a trans Eevee and a bossy Absol"**. But then they realized she still wasn't there. And neither was Min-Seo.

 

          After things calmed down between Akarsha and Min, they sat together in a tree and talked. Min apologized to Akarsha for biting her, but then demanded to know why Akarsha left and never came back. Sighing, Akarsha told her. Min gaped at her when she was done explaining.

 

" _ **ALL**_ of this  _ **BULLSHIT**_ just because you were scared and lost your temper at my brother?!?!!?!"

 

"You aren't mad?"

 

"I lose my temper at him all the time. Plus, you barley yelled at him. He was just scared because he thought you may also hit him. Thanks to our stupid parents!"

 

"Well damn, but that's different. He knows you don't really mean it when you yell at him."

 

"He knows our parents mean it..."

 

"Yeah i'd hate to be you guys..."

 

"Shut up you Stupid Mime Hoe!!!!!"

 

"Pfffffft"

 

          Min grinned when she heard Akarsha laugh. She knew Akarsha meant to be sympathetic when she said that.

 

"What so funny Mime Hoe!?!?"

 

"How miserable my life is."

 

          Min placed her paw on Akarsha's shoulder. Akarsha stared at her in surprise.

 

"Don't take this the wrong way, Mime Hoe. I have my girl and you have yours at our camp."

 

"W-what do yo-"

 

"Do I look like a dumbass to you?"

 

"........."

 

"Hey!"

 

"I didn't say anything!"

 

"Whatever. I just need you to come back to the camp, apologize to everyone and  _ **NEVER DO ANYTHING THIS STUPID AGAIN!**_ ****"

 

"Okay."

 

"Geez, finally."

 

"......"

 

"......"

 

"Hey Min?"

 

"Sup."

 

"Thanks for never giving up on looking for me, man."

 

          Min noticed Akarsha was crying. Min moved closer to her and patted her hand with her furry paw. They sat in silence for a little while. Though they eventually were blasted out of the tree. But before they hit the ground, they were caught and set on their feet by a psychic pokemon. They turned and gasped when they saw their friends standing in front of them. But what really caught their eyes was the Kirlia that was holding hands with Hayden.


End file.
